Forget You
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! This is an AU, I've written about the night of the graduation party. Ben never meets Dylan but instead sees Henry and Adrian in bed together and leaves. He's in a car accident and is severely injured because of which he remembers everyone but Amy. Let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

Ben couldn't believe Henry would do this to him. That Adrian would do this to him, after everything they'd been through. Ben left the party in a huge hurry. He didn't speak to anybody; he just quickly got his stuff and headed to his car.

Ben got out of the cabin and just started driving, without a destination in mind. He just got on the freeway. He couldn't get the picture of Adrian and Henry in that bed together out his head. After everything Henry knew Ben had been through with Mercy, he still went and slept with Ben's wife. How could he do that? They'd been friends since the third grade, Ben thought. The freeway was empty and Ben was so angry, so he forgot all the rules and started speeding. He was done being responsible, being the nice guy. What the hell was the point anyway?

The speed was somehow having a calming effect on Ben. As if he was taking all this anger out on the road. The anger of what happened with Henry and Adrian, Mercy, Amy. Everything that had gone wrong in his life. All Ben saw were yellow headlights in his eyes and before he could do anything, he saw nothing at all.

The next thing Ben remembered was waking up in the hospital. Ben felt like crap, everything hurt. He slowly looked around the room. There was someone who looked like a doctor inspecting him and talking to his dad.

"Hey." Leo said.

"Hey." Ben said, trying to smile at his dad to reassure him that he was okay, but even that hurt.

"Do you remember what happened?" Leo asked.

"The last thing I remember is leaving the cabin, after finding Henry and Adrian in bed together." Ben asked, still flinching with anger at the thought.

"Well, you were in an accident. You were on the freeway and collided with a truck." Leo said.

"Oh, is the truck driver okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, he's got a couple of broken bones but he'll be fine. I'm more worried about you right now. How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine, just a little soar." Ben said.

"Well, the doctor said you're lucky to be alive. You have three broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm and a concoction." Leo said

"Wow." Ben said.

"Yeah, but all that matters is that you're okay. You're friends are here to see you, are you okay to see them?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ben said.

Leo went to tell everyone that Ben was okay. Only two visitors who weren't family were allowed in the room at a time. So, first Alice went to see Ben. Henry wanted to go too but Leo thought that wasn't the best idea and that he should see Ben once he got some sleep.

"Hey." Alice said walking into the room.

"Hey." Ben said.

"You really scared us tonight." Alice said.

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry about Adrian and Henry." Ben said.

"I know." Alice said.

After, Grace and Jack, Lauren and Madison had met Ben, Henry and Adrian somehow convinced Leo to let them see Ben.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Adrian said walking into the room.

"I'm so sorry Ben. I know what I did was unforgiveable. I understand if you don't want to speak to me but I just want you to know how happy I am that you're okay." Henry said.

Ben just looked away from him.

"I'm really sorry Ben, I really am." Adrian said.

Seeing that Ben didn't want to speak to either of them, they left. After everyone was done, Amy and Ricky went into see Ben. They'd gotten there last, because they had gotten stuck in traffic.

"Hey, thank god you're okay." Ricky said.

Ben just smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Amy said walking into the room and taking a seat next to Ben.

Ben couldn't recognize who the girl was. By the way she was behaving, Ben knew that he had to know her but he just couldn't remember who she was. He knew who Ricky was; he was in his school and Adrian's ex – boyfriend.

Seeing Ben's confused expression, Amy asked," What's wrong, are you in pain?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Ben asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

Amy thought Ben was joking but seeing the expression on his face, she looked at Leo and Ricky's faces helplessly. Leo rushed and called a doctor. The doctor did a full check up of Ben.

"It's common for the patient to have temporary amnesia after traumatic incidents. Especially ones, involving head injuries." The Doctor said.

"Is there anyway we can help him remember?" Leo asked.

"You can remind him of incidences that took place to refresh his memory but medically, there is nothing we can do." The Doctor.

"Is this permanent?" Leo asked.

"Not usually, but in some cases when the injury is very severe it could be." The doctor said.

Leo didn't know how to tell Amy but he knew that she would want some sort of answer.

"The doctor says Ben has temporary amnesia. It common after head injuries." Leo told Amy.

"Can't they do anything to make him remember?" Amy asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We can try and tell him about incidences that happened to refresh his memory but they cant medically do anything." Leo said.

Amy didn't know what to do or say. It felt like everything that was familiar and constant had been shaken. She and Ben weren't together but she didn't think she could live in a world where Ben didn't remember her.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo walked into Ben's room, trying to be as calm as possible.

"What's going on dad? Who is that girl?" Ben asked, a little panicked.

"You have a little bit of temporary amnesia because of the accident. You're going to be fine, Benjamin." Leo said, taking a seat next to Ben's bed.

"Who is that girl?" Ben asked, trying to get up a little but failing.

"That's Amy." Leo said.

"How do I know her? Does she go to my school or something?" Ben asked.

"She does go to your school. You and Amy used to date." Leo said.

"Alright, then what happened?" Ben asked.

"Maybe, I should let Amy tell you all this." Leo said getting up.

"Dad, wait!" Ben said as loudly as he could to stop his father, but he had already left the room.

Amy was sitting outside Ben's room, crying on Ricky's shoulder. Leo wasn't quiet sure about what to say to Amy but he knew that it could be more effective if Amy retold Ben their story.

"Amy?" Leo said, walking up to her and Ricky.

"Did he remember?" Amy asked, hoping that it was all for just a second and everything would be okay.

"No, he's asking about you. I think it'll be better if you tell him about the two of you." Leo said.

Amy didn't say anything, she just looked at Leo, confused with respect to what to do.

"I know this is hard for you Amy, but I think this will be the most effective way to make him remember." Leo said.

Amy took a deep breath and said, "Okay."

Amy slowly walked into Ben's room, "Hey."

"Hi." Ben said.

"I'm gonna let you two talk." Leo said walking out of the room.

"I'm Amy Juergens." Amy said sitting next to Ben.

"I'm Ben Boykewitch." Ben said awkwardly.

"You and I met on the first day of our freshman year of high school." Amy said, taking deep breaths between words, trying to stop herself from crying.

"How did we meet?" Ben asked.

"You were with your friends, Henry and Alice. You wanted to find a girlfriend for yourself and the first person you thought of was Grace but Alice pointed out to you how out of your league, grace was. So, she spotted me and you saw me and found me cute." Amy said embarrassedly.

"Then what happened?" Ben asked.

"Then you tried talking to me in school but I was preoccupied so I couldn't talk to you. So later, you called me and asked me out." Amy said.

"Where was our first date?" Ben asked. He really wanted to know what his and Amy's story was. He couldn't remember who she was but he could tell that he and Amy had something special.

"This party at Grace's church. Everyone was going." Amy said, biting her lip.

"I took you to a party at a church for our first day?" Ben asked, a little embarrassed at his lack of romance.

"Hahah, yeah but it was really nice. You asked me to dance and you and I kept dancing while everyone was outside worrying about Adrian and Jack. It was kind of perfect actually." Amy said.

Ben just smiled, a little embarrassed but happy that maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Then you and I started dating. You took to me to this carnival and I puked." Amy said.

"Wow." Ben said.

"Yeah, you were really sweet. You came over give me my jacket after you'd cleaned it and that's when we had our first kiss." Amy said.

Ben didn't say anything, he just looked into Amy's eyes, getting lost in their hazel. Amy too was looking into Ben's eyes, forgetting for a second the events of the night. Somehow transported to the night of their first kiss. Their gaze was broken when a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." She said and left the room.

"I guess I better be going." Amy said getting up.

"What about the rest of the story?" Ben asked.

"Tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Tomorrow." Ben said smiling.

Amy walked out of Ben's room and started crying. She didn't know if she could do this, it was just too painful. Remembering the time they shared together was hard enough but to know that Ben might not ever remember it, could almost kill her.

Ben just sat in his bed, thinking all night. It was hard getting any sleep when he'd forgotten what seemed like a huge part of his life. He really wanted to remember Amy, he really did but he just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben lay in his hospital bed, looking out the window. The sun's rays fell right into his eyes, but he didn't seem to mind. He hadn't gone out in what felt like a month but still the pain he constantly felt hadn't reduced.

"Hey." Adrian said walking in.

Ben didn't say anything, he just kept looking out the window.

"Hey." Amy said, walking up behind Adrian.

Seeing Amy, Ben sat up and smiled at her.

"Could you give us a minute Amy?" Adrian asked.

"Sure." Amy said awkwardly.

"No Amy, stay." Ben said, getting a little irritated with Adrian.

Amy just awkwardly stood in the doorway, not knowing who to listen to.

"I want to talk to you." Adrian said.

"I have nothing to say to you Adrian." Ben said.

"You rather speak to somebody who you don't even remember, instead of speaking to me?" Adrian asked shouting.

"Yes. At least she hasn't hurt me," Ben said.

"You're kidding right? Well I guess you haven't reached the part of the story where, you spend years mopping around because Amy broke your heart." Adrian said, looking at Amy and then Ben.

Amy didn't say anything, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Damn it Adrian!" Ben said. He was going to say something more but he couldn't because he couldn't breath. His chest started moving up and down rapidly, trying to get some air.

Amy ran out of the room, screaming "Doctor! Doctor! Can we get some help around here?"

A team of doctors and nurses rushed to the room and asked Amy and Adrian to leave. Leo who had gone to get some coffee, rushed back to Ben's room, when he was informed something had gone wrong. He asked Amy and Adrian what happened.

"I don't know, he was going to say something and he just started having trouble breathing." Amy said between sobs.

The doctor came out and told Leo, that Ben had signs of internal bleeding and would need to be rushed to surgery.

Amy and Adrian sat with Leo in the waiting room, everyone else had gone home to get some sleep. Ricky tried convincing Amy to go home too.

"Maybe we should go home. "Ricky said gently.

"We can't." Amy said, looking straight.

" We can't do anything to help Ben right now. Leo will call us as soon as there is any news." Ricky said.

"I can't leave, Ricky. Not after I saw how bad Ben's condition was. You can go if you want." Amy said, now looking at Ricky.

"Okay, I'll grab a quick shower and be back." Ricky said, giving Amy a kiss on her forehead. Amy was too busy thinking of all the things that could go wrong to even notice that Ricky was leaving.

Adrian had come and joined Amy. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to say something.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." Adrian said looking at Amy.

"It's okay." Amy said absentmindedly.

"It's just.. I feel responsible for everything that has happened to Ben. He helped me through the worst time of my life and what did I do? I went and slept with his best friend. If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." Adrian said, a couple of tears rolling down her cheek.

"What happened wasn't your fault Adrian. We all make mistakes and I know that Ben is angry right now, but he'll forgive you soon enough." Amy said, somehow trying to find it in her to be reassuring.

"Congratulations on your engagement. I know I haven't been yours and Ricky's biggest fan but I'm glad you're happy Amy. You deserve it." Adrian said, smiling at Amy.

"Thanks." Amy said. She'd completely forgotten about her engagement. That felt like another lifetime ago, somehow all the happiness she had felt was washed away by this sudden wave of grief, at the thought of losing Ben.

The doctor came out to brief Leo, on Ben's condition. Leo came back to update the girls as fast as he could.

"The doctor said, the surgery was great and Ben's in recovery. He's going to be fine. "Leo said, smiling through his tears.

"Oh thank god." Adrian said.

Adrian and Amy were so happy that they ended up hugging, something neither of them had expected. But neither of them cared, they were just happy that Ben was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian and Amy had somehow fallen asleep outside Ben's room waiting for him to wake up. Leo had slept the night by Ben's bed, he was too scared to leave again. Adrian had fallen asleep on Amy's shoulder and both of them woke up with the worst backaches. But that was the last thing on their mind. Henry and Alice had joined the two of them. By the time they got some coffee and came back to their seats, Leo had come out to tell them that Ben had woken up and was calling for Adrian and Henry. Adrian quickly got out of her seat, flashing a quick smile at Amy, who smiled back reassuringly.

"Hey." Ben said from his bed.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry." Adrian said, walking into the room with Henry right behind her.

"For last night?" Ben said trying to get up.

"Yeah, for the past year really. I'm really sorry Ben." Adrian said.

"It's okay. Hey Henry." Ben said.

"Hey, I'm really sorry Ben. I don't care how many times I have to say it, I really am sorry." Henry said, walking closer to Ben's bed.

"It's okay." Ben said.

"Really?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. I'm so tired of being in pain all the time. I can't do anything about the physical pain but maybe I can do something about my mental pain. I'm done being angry with you guys. Whatever happened, happened. I really really wish it hadn't but it is what it is." Ben said.

"Thank you so much Ben, I'm really sorry. Really." Henry said.

Ben smiled and Henry and Adrian headed for the door, figuring they should let Ben rest for a while.

"Hey, can you guys send Amy here?" Ben asked from behind them.

"Sure." Adrian said, smiling at Ben and then leaving his room.

"He's calling you." Adrian said, walking up to Amy.

Amy sprung to her feet, she could wait to see Ben.

"Hey." Ben said smiling, his usual goofy smile, the smile Amy had always loved.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're okay." Amy said.

"I'm sorry about last night, Adrian shouldn't have said what she did." Ben said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Adrian was just upset. This is really overwhelming for her, for all of us really. She apologized last night and we're fine now." Amy said, sitting next to Ben.

"That's great. I was wondering, if you'd tell me a little more about us. You couldn't complete your story the other day and then I've just been busy, you know bleeding internally and stuff." Ben said, trying to make Amy laugh.

"Haha, yeah. Till where had we reached?" Amy asked, taking a seat next to Ben's bed.

"You'd finished telling me about our first date." Ben said, picking up his pudding from the table in front of him.

"Oh yeah. So things were great for us, we were really happy. There had been rumors that I'd slept with Ricky at band camp for a while but when I told you they weren't true, you didn't believe them." Amy said.

"Were the rumors true?" Ben asked, somehow knowing by instinct that they were.

"Yeah, they were. But I don't think you cared, or you tried not to care anyway. You took me for a picnic, one afternoon. You had this huge picnic basket, with wings that you knew I loved and we sat at this bench by the fountain in the park. I was eating a lot that time, which was probably how you figured out I was pregnant and you proposed to me, even though you knew it was Ricky's baby." Amy said.

" I proposed? As in to marry you?" Ben asked, almost spitting his pudding out.

"Yeah." Amy said, biting her lip.

"What did you say?" Ben asked.

"I wanted to marry you but my parents didn't want me to get married. My mom wanted me to get a job instead but no body wanted to hire a pregnant teenager, so when things got really hard,you and I eloped." Amy said.

"How?" Ben asked.

"We all got fake ids and got married at this 24 hour chapel called Albertson's." Amy said.

"We aren't still married, are we?" Ben asked.

"No, our marriage wasn't legal and our dads found out, so that kind of ended there." Amy said.

"I'm sorry." Ben said looking at Amy.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"For forgetting all this. It seems like we were happy together and if it's too hard for you tell me all this, then I completely understand." Ben said.

"None of this is your fault. It sucks that you don't remember but I'm sure you'll remember soon enough and I want to do everything I can to help you. And yeah,We really were happy." Amy said.

Neither of them said anything, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Ben tried his best to remember, remember how happy he was with Amy, how broken he would've been without her. But he just couldn't.

Amy tried to hold back the tears she knew were coming. It was hard letting Ben go and it was hard reliving every moment he was a great guy to her. She hadn't seen Ricky all day and somehow that didn't affect her. She somehow felt distant from Ricky because he just didn't seem to understand, how much all this was hurting Amy. But what was worse was that he didn't want to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben started recovering, getting a little better each day. Everyone came to visit him everyday, before and after school. Amy and Ben had been spending a lot of time together, with Amy trying to help him remember. Ben had learnt their story the way Amy had told it to him but he didn't remember anything.

Amy was getting ready to leave for school. She came out of the bathroom and said," Hey Ricky, I might come home late tonight."

"Why?" Ricky said, looking up from feeding John breakfast.

"Because I'm getting off work late and then I have to go see Ben." Amy said, putting things from different parts of the apartment into her purse.

"Why don't you skip visiting him today?" Ricky said, wiping John's mouth.

"I cant do that." Amy said getting a little irritated.

"Why?" Ricky asked getting up from his chair.

"Because, he's sick and he's my friend and I need to be there for him." Amy said.

"What difference will one day make?" Ricky asked, as he put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"All the difference in the world! He's forgotten me Ricky, I have to help him remember." Amy said.

"There's no guarantee that You retelling him how you met will make him remember." Ricky said.

"That's all I can do Ricky and I have to do something. Why are you being this way?" Amy asked.

"Because we've spent no time together since we got engaged Amy. " Ricky said.

"Well, we can make time." Amy said.

"How? With you having school and a job and going to see Ben every free minute you get and me having a job and starting school, how are we going to make time? You just go off everyday Amy to see him and I'm left cleaning the apartment and taking care of john while working." Ricky said.

"Ben's done a lot for both of us, remember? You wouldn't have that job and we wouldn't have this apartment if it wasn't for Leo." Amy said.

"Don't you think I know that? I want him to be okay too, Amy. But that doesn't mean we stop living our lives." Ricky said.

"Nobody wants him to be okay as badly as I do. He forgot me Ricky! You don't know what it feels like to have someone who was such a big part of your life, forget you." Amy said.

"Really? I was as good as forgotten to my parents." Ricky said.

" He can't remember Ricky, because he's hurt." Amy said.

"That's better than being forgotten on purpose." Ricky said.

"Ricky, you're mom is here and she's cleaning up her act to be there for you. You two got another chance to build back your relationship, there's a chance that Ben may never remember." Amy said.

"So you're worried that you wont get a chance to build back your relationship with ben?" Ricky asked.

"Oh come on Ricky. Don't make this about Ben and me. Do you think all of our friends who wait in front of his room everyday are in love with him or want to be with him? No! They're there because he's been there for each and every one of us and this is the one time he needs us. I'm not letting him down." Amy said grabbing her things.

"Where are you doing Amy?" Ricky asked getting angry.

"I'm late for school!" Amy said shouting as she slammed the door behind her.

Ricky didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he didn't want Amy to go see Ben, he wanted Ben to be okay but Amy undermining their relationship would not make him okay. He got that this was hard for Amy but he just didn't know how to not let Amy know how much this was bothering him.

Amy was just so sick of Ricky of not understand. A few weeks ago, all Amy cared about was getting Ricky to propose but if this was what life was going to be like, she wasn't very sure she wanted to be married. Amy understood how this could bother Ricky but he could've chosen to be understanding toward what Amy was going through. But that was just the thing, no one understood. Ben was one of the most important people in Amy's life, for a very long time and for him to just forget her, as if none of that ever happened hurt her more than any one understood, maybe even Amy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was sent home in the next couple of weeks. The day he was discharged, Amy came to visit him.

"Hey." Amy said walking into Ben's room.

"Hey" Ben said, as he picked up things from different parts of the room and put them in a bag.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Great, I'm so happy to be able to leave this hell hole." Ben said smiling at Amy, like an excited little child.

"When does your physiotherapy start?" Amy asked, helping Ben pack his things.

"Day after, they want to give me one day to settle back into my own room." Ben said.

"Oh, that's good." Amy said, not knowing what else to say.

Once Amy and Ben had packed Ben's bag, Leo walked in after signing the required papers.

"Hey Amy." Leo said smiling at Amy.

"Hi, Mr. Boykewitch." Amy said.

"Come on, call me Leo." Leo said.

"Hi, Leo." Amy said smiling.

"Will we be seeing you around the house anytime soon?" Leo asked, taking Ben's bag from him.

"Um, yeah." Amy said awkwardly looking at Ben.

Seeing that Ben and Amy wanted to talk, Leo said, "I'll be in the car, come when you're ready, Ben. Bye Amy."

"Bye Leo." Amy said smiling.

"I'll understand if this is too hard for you Amy. I mean, I haven't been able to remember anything and you recently got engaged, you probably want to be with Ricky." Ben said, rubbing the back of his head, shyly.

"It's not too hard. We knew that there was no guarantee that you'd remember right away. And even though you may not remember it, you've helped me a lot and it's my turn now." Amy said.

Ben just smiled at Amy and they said their goodbyes.

Ben was sitting on his bed, with his broken leg raised by two pillows. He was thinking about the stories Amy had told him, when Leo walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling son?" Leo asked.

"I'm good dad." Ben said, shifting a little in his bed.

"That's great Benjamin, you should get some rest." Leo said, starting to walk out the door.

"Hey dad?" Ben said.

"Yeah." Leo said, looking back at Ben.

"How was I, when I was with Amy?" Ben asked.

"You were really happy, tensed and in love. You used to keep competing with Ricky, I never used to understand why back then but maybe it was just because of how much you really loved Amy." Leo said taking a seat, next to Ben's bed.

"What if I never remember dad? What if I never remember my first love?" Ben asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"You'll remember Ben." Leo said, trying to sound convincing and reassuring at the same time.

"But what if I don't?" Ben asked.

"Well then, you'll have pictures and stories to see and hear. And who knows, maybe someday you can recreate your first love." Leo said.

"Amy's being so great to me, but I just don't know how to protect her from getting hurt if I don't remember dad. I don't want her to stop but I don't want her to get hurt." Ben said.

"I think the only thing keeping Amy from feeling the pain of you not remembering her, is the thought that somewhere she's helping you. Let her help heal the both of you." Leo said,

"Thanks Dad." Ben said.

"You're welcome. Goodnight son, I love you." Leo said walking out.

"Goodnight dad, I love you too." Ben said.

There was nothing Ben could do and as much as that feeling of helplessness sucked, that was all that Ben had to hold onto right now. And who knows, maybe he'd remember one day and fulfill all the promises he made to Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy and Ricky had been trying to move past their fight that took place a couple of weeks ago and both of them acted like everything was okay ; but they knew it wasn't. Both of them knew that it was more than just that one fight, it was the reasons that caused the fight. They weren't ready to be married, not yet anyway and neither of them wanted to say it.

Ricky wanted to find a way to make things better and the only thought that popped in his head, was to go see Ben. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he just knew he had to. So, he decided to go visit Ben over the weekend but not tell Amy, because he knew she'd tell him not to go.

Ricky got off work early that day. He'd told bunny he wanted to go see Ben and she let him off early and told him to say hi to Ben from her side.

Ben was sitting on his bed, watching a movie on his laptop when Ricky knocked on his door.

"Hey." Ricky said.

Seeing Ricky, Ben quickly took his headphones off and said, "Hey."

"I know you're surprised to see me." Ricky said, seeing Ben's expressions.

"It's a good surprise. How are things?" Ben said, gesturing Ricky to take a seat.

"Things are good." Ricky said.

"That's great. Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you're okay with Amy helping me remember." Ben said.

"Thanks. It means a lot to Amy, to help you. I'm not the happiest about it but if it makes her feel better and it helps you, then I'll suck it up. How are you feeling anyway?" Ricky asked.

"I'm better, everyday somehow the pain reduces, just a little bit." Ben said.

"Well that's great. You may not believe it but I actually want you to be okay." Ricky said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked, a little taken aback by Ben's question.

"Why do you want me to be okay? From what Amy tells me about our time together, the last thing you'd want would be for me to be okay and Amy and I to spend time together." Ben said.

"You may not remember it, but when Amy got pregnant, you helped us a lot. You were there for her, when I just couldn't be. Your dad gave me a job and a free apartment. And before Adrian got pregnant, you were my best friend. And even though we aren't as close anymore, I still care about you." Ricky said.

"I'm sorry about Adrian and me. I would do a lot over if I could. I mean Adrian's great and maybe she and I should've gotten together but just not the way we did. This accident has really made me realize what's important." Ben said.

"It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago." Ricky said.

"Who knows, maybe we can be friends again." Ben said, wanting to put all the competition and jealousy behind him. All he wanted was to start over.

"Yeah, who knows." Ricky said.

Ricky and Ben caught up on each other's lives, they talked the way they used to. Somehow, just by talking, they were able to forget all the jealousy and the competition. They realized that maybe they could start over and be real friends, if not for each other then for Amy. Even though Ben didn't remember her, he was starting to realize why he must have loved her as much as everyone told him he had. She was beautiful, smart and funny. Maybe he and Amy could start over too.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben and Amy had been trying to help Ben remember for months now, but nothing had worked. So, Amy decided to take Ben to some of the places where they used to hang out, hoping that he would remember their story the way she did.

She went by his house at around 10 in the morning on Sunday. He'd asked her where they were going all week but all she told him was that it was a surprise.

"Hey." Amy said walking into Ben's room.

"Hey." Ben said, smiling at Amy.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just about. Can you please tell me where we're going." Ben said grabbing his phone and wallet.

"Can't, it's a surprise." Amy said.

"Okay, but at least give me a hint." Ben said, as he Amy walked out of his room and to her car.

"All I can say, is that We're going for lunch." Amy said with a sly smile, as she got into her car.

Ben decided to stop guessing because it was starting to wear him out. Even though the doctor had given Ben the okay to start getting back to his old life, he was still very weak. Amy kept talking to Ben the whole way, keeping him preoccupied. The only good thing about Ben not remembering was that he wouldn't know where they were going even if he saw it.

When they'd reached, Amy took out the picnic basket from the trunk of her car, which confused Ben even more.

Once they'd reached their bench by the fountain, Amy said, "Here we are."

"This is really beautiful. Have we been here before?" Ben asked, helping Amy with taking things out of the basket.

"Yeah, this is where you proposed to me." Amy said, a lump forming in her throat.

"Oh." Ben said, not knowing what to say or do to make this any better.

"Yeah, you got me here for a picnic. You got wings, because you knew how much I loved them and you told me you knew I was pregnant but would stay with me anyway. That's when you proposed." Amy said, looking away to wipe her tears.

"Wow. I really wish I remembered this. I'm sorry Amy." Ben said, getting up from the ground to sit next to Amy, who now sat on the bench. He put his arm around her to console her, as she cried.

"We sat just like this, that day. I was crying because of how frustrated and scared I was and you told me, everything would be okay." Amy said.

Ben didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say, so he kissed Amy on her forehead and they just sat there, just like that for what felt like hours.

"I know I don't remember and I know how much that sucks. But that shouldn't ruin a good lunch. You still love wings, don't you?" Ben asked trying to sound chirpy.

"Yeah, I do." Amy said, laughing a little. She tried to not be so sad, she knew how hard this must be for Ben too but it was just like him, to put her first.

It broke Ben's heart to see Amy so hurt and to know that it was because of his accident, just made him feel worse. He wanted to make things better for the both of them, but there was just no way. He wanted to remember, no matter how much it hurt, he wanted to remember again. For himself and for Amy. But he knew there was nothing he could do and he knew that Amy was starting to realize that there was nothing she could do to help Ben remember, either. No matter how much she wanted to.

So both Ben and Amy, let all the pain and memories go for just that one afternoon. They forgot all the times they spent together at that bench, all their memories and decided to make a new memory. A memory that they could hold onto while all the other memories where fading away.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't need to be here you know? I'm fine." Ben said, as he and Leo waited outside the doctor's office.

"Once the doctor tells me you're fine, you're off the hook, until then sit tight." Leo said picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

Ben had been avoiding going to his doctor for weeks now but Leo had finally decided to put his foot down and Amy had helped him getting Ben to the hospital. They'd been there all day, getting X-rays and tests.

The nurse came out and called them into the doctor's office and took the form she'd previously given them to fill.

"Hey Ben, how are you doing?" The doctor asked, getting up from his seat to shake Ben's and Leo's hands.

"I'm fine. I keep telling my dad that, but he just doesn't listen." Ben said, taking a seat.

The doctor laughed a little and took Ben's physical.

"Everything seems fine." The doctor said, scribbling something in his notes.

"See!" Ben said, looking to Leo who just rolled his eyes.

The doctor was analyzing Ben's reports, when asked Ben, "Have you been able to remember anything Ben?"

"No, I haven't." ben said.

"Alright." The doctor said, as he went back to analyzing the reports.

"What does it mean if Ben still hasn't remembered anything?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Nothing, there's no problem. Patients suffering from temporary Amnesia, take different amounts of time to get their memory back. Ben, have you thought about talking to someone?" The doctor asked.

"Talking to someone about what?" Ben asked, a little confused.

"The accident, Benjamin." Leo said.

"Oh, I'm fine." Ben said.

"You should think about it. Otherwise, everything is fine. You should continue your medication and depending on how your visit next week goes, we can talk about you rejoining school soon. How's your pain?" The doctor asked.

"It's reduces just a little everyday." Ben said.

"That's good. You're making good progress." The doctor said standing up. "Think about what I said."

Ben nodded and he and Leo said bye to the doctor and they were on their way back home.

"I think you should go see Dr. Fields." Leo said, turning to look at Ben.

"For the last time dad, I'm fine." Ben said.

"But that's just the thing Ben, you're not. You cant talk about the accident. Whenever anyone tries, you just shut them out." Leo said.

"That's not true." Ben said defensively.

"Then why don't you want to go to Dr. Fields?" Leo asked.

"Because it reminds me of when I lost Mercy. These past few months have been hard enough that, I don't need to remember a worse time." Ben said.

"I know it's been hard Ben but please do this. Maybe it'll help you remember." Leo said.

"I don't know dad, I don't know if I can do this." Ben said, looking out the window.

"Okay, then don't talk to Dr. Fields, but just talk to somebody about the accident. Me, Amy, Henry, Alice, anyone you want." Leo said.

"I'm fine dad." Ben said.

"Do this for me Benjamin, please?" Leo asked.

"Alright. I don't know if I'll go to Dr. Fields but I'll talk to someone." Ben said.

"Thank You." Leo said.

Ben smiled reassuringly at his father and went back to looking out the window. He knew that he was repressing the accident, it just hurt too much to think about all the pain associated with it. But he also knew that it was killing the people he loved seeing him like this, so if not for himself, he had to do it for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben after needing a lot of convincing, finally decided to go to Dr. Fields. Leo left him at Dr. Fields' door. Ben knocked at the door, before he could change his mind.

"Hi, come on in." Dr. Fields said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi." Ben said, taking a seat on the already too familiar couch. He looked around the office, not much had changed. Ben was still hurting and broken and nothing seemed to help.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Fields said, grabbing his legal pad.

"I'm Fine." Ben said, that had become his automatic answer these days. It was a reflex every time someone asked him how he was or how he was doing.

"I'm sure, there are a lot of emotions going through you, these days and I want you to know that this is a safe place to talk." Dr. Fields said.

Ben just nodded; he'd heard all that before. He knew that sometimes talking about things, made their load a little less heavy, so he just started off.

"I feel lost." Ben said.

"Why is that?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Because, I've forgotten one of the biggest parts of my life and I just cant seem to remember it. And because I cant remember the last time something good happened to me. I haven't been happy in a very very long time. And I cant even remember the time I was happy, because that was when I was with Amy." Ben said.

"How are things with you and Amy?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Amazing, surprisingly. She's been trying to help me but I just cant remember. When I'm with her, I forget all my pain but I cant reduce my pain by giving more of it to her. She has a life, a life that has nothing to do with me anymore. She has a son and fiancé and she's throwing it all away, just to help me." Ben said.

"Why do you feel she's throwing her life away, by helping you?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Because, we don't know if I'll ever remember and no matter what Ricky may say, I know that her spending so much time with me, does bother him. All she wanted was to be engaged to Ricky and now that she is, she cant enjoy it because I forgot her." Ben said.

"You forgetting her, is not you fault Ben." Dr. Fields said.

"I was the one who was speeding, I'm the reason I was in that accident. Everyone I love is in pain because of me." Ben said.

"It was an accident, none of that was your fault. You didn't chose to forget Amy. It's just something that happened." Dr. Fields said.

"I'd do anything to remember, I really would. But lately I feel like I might not ever remember and I'm okay with that.. I'll be okay with that. But my dad and Amy and everyone else wont be. Seeing them in pain, just somehow increases my pain and I just don't know if I can live this life anymore." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Fields asked, scribbling something in his pad.

"I mean, there's nothing good in my life right now. I know I have people who love me and have put their lives on hold for me and I love them for it but I just can't see them like this anymore. All I remember is the pain I've caused everyone around me." Ben said.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Dr. Fields asked, shifting a little in his place.

"I want to start over." Ben said.

"Start over?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Yeah. I have an uncle in Bologna and I'm sure I could stay with him for a couple of months and just clear my head." Ben said.

"Do you think that'll help?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's just something I think about and when I do, I get some comfort." Ben said.

"Do you think that the reason why you want to start over is, because you lost your memory and that makes you feel helpless?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Maybe. Yeah. I just don't know what to do anymore." Ben said.

"I cant promise that you'll get all the answers right away Ben, but if we keep having sessions every week, I think you'll find them soon enough. You made progress today, you finally started talking about how you feel. It only gets easier from here." Dr. Fields said.

"Thanks." Ben said, getting up to shake Dr. Fields' hand.

As Ben walked out of Dr. Fields' office, he thought about his session. Maybe a trip would help him get some prospective, but then again his life was here and how long was he going to keep running away? He was just so confused. He just wanted it all to stop, even just for a little while.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben had spent the next couple of days thinking about what he wanted to do. He was still unsure about what to do, so he decided to speak to his father; maybe he could help him figure out what to do.

"Hey dad, are you busy?" Ben asked, peeking his head into his father's study.

"No no, come on in. What's up?" Leo said shutting his laptop.

"I'm a little confused lately." Ben said, taking a seat in front of his father.

"About what?" Leo asked.

"I think I want to live in Bologna, but I'm not sure." Ben said.

"What? Benjamin, no. You're recovering from a major car accident." Leo said, exasperated just at the thought of Ben going to Italy.

"There are doctors there too dad. Plus we have family there. We can make it work if we want to." Ben said.

"But we don't want to!" Leo said.

"Why cant you just think about it?" Ben asked, getting a little upset.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Leo said.

"Because I'm sick and tired of my life! Everything sucks, all I remember is all the pain I've put everyone through. People have put their lives on hold for me and I don't deserve it." Ben said.

"So, you just want to leave everyone who cares about you?" Leo asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm saying I need a break from my life. And honestly, I'd be doing everyone a favor anyway." Ben said.

"No you wouldn't be. You cant just up and leave Ben. And everyone whose there for you, is because you were there for them." Leo said.

"That's just the thing. I don't remember any of it. All I know is that, people are not living their lives because they're worried about me. " Ben said.

"You going away, will not make their worry go away Benjamin." Leo said.

"Yeah, maybe. But it's going to force them to go back and live their lives." Ben said.

"What about Amy? How can you leave her?" Leo asked.

"She's throwing her life away for me and I just can't let her. She's finally getting everything she wants and she's taking it for granted dad." Ben said.

"You think that way, she doesn't. Shouldn't it be her choice what she does with her life? And what about me huh? How can you leave me? After that accident, I didn't want to let you out of my sight but I let you do everything it took to make you okay, but I just cant let you do this Ben." Leo said.

"Why dad?" Ben asked.

"Because you just had major surgery. And if you want to help me and want me to live my life, then stay here. Because I'm going to worry more about you if you're not around me, okay Benjamin?" Leo said.

"But dad.." Ben said.

"Look Ben, no one gets to run away from their life. I know you feel like you've made a lot of mistakes but running away wont fix them, sticking around will. You're not stopping everyone from living their lives, they're just healing from the thought of losing you. They're healing by helping you, so just let them." Leo said.

"It's not just about the mistakes I've made, dad. It's because my life doesn't feel mine anymore." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Everyone keeps telling me about what a stand up guy I was before my accident. About how I helped everyone but that's just the thing, I cant even imagine that guy. To me, he's just someone I hear about everyday and try to picture but just cant. I know running away wont be the answer and I'm not running away, I just want a break. I don't expect you to be happy about this, but all I ask is that you think about what I'm saying." Ben said.

"Alright Ben, I'll think about it. If you think about going back to school and starting your life again. You don't need to be in a new place for a fresh start." Leo said.

"Alright dad, I'll think about it." Ben said, getting up.

"Goodnight Benjamin, I love you and I want you to know, you aren't stopping anyone's life. You've helped so many lives become what they have that they just want to help you, get yours back on track." Leo said, smiling at Ben.

"Thank dad. Goodnight, I love you too." Ben said walking out.

Leo hated the thought of Ben leaving, especially to Italy. He'd just gotten Ben back and he'd never tell Ben but he was almost sure he was going to lose him that night and there were nights following that, where that feeling kept him up at night. He just didn't think he could let Ben go just yet.

Ben wanted to do whatever made his dad happy, so he decided to consider going back to school, maybe his fresh start lay right here in Valley Gen, with Amy.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben came back to his room and decided to call Amy.

"Hello?" Amy said, sniffing.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." Amy said, still sniffing,

"Come on, something's wrong, tell me." Ben said, getting worried.

"Nothing, Ricky and I just had another fight." Amy said.

"I'm sorry." Ben said.

"Why are you sorry?" Amy said.

"Because I know it was about me." Ben said.

"It wasn't." Amy said, trying her best to sound convincing.

"Come on Amy." Ben said.

"It wasn't, but anyway, why'd you call?" Amy asked, changing the topic.

"I was wondering if you'd meet me at the park for lunch tomorrow." Ben said.

"Sure." Amy said, hanging up.

Ben decided to speak to his dad tomorrow about the decision he'd made. He didn't know if it was going to be the right decision in the long run but for now, it felt like it was the only option he had.

The next afternoon, he and Amy met at the fountain. Ben had reached there early with a picnic basket that had tons of wings. He remembered Amy telling him about the day he had proposed and how much she loved wings. He'd reached there early, just to steady himself before talking to Amy, he knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey." Amy said smiling as she walked toward Ben.

"Hey." Ben said standing up, from the bench. "I brought wings!" Ben said, smiling, pointing at the picnic basket.

"It's like you read my mind, I've been carving them for the past couple of days and I'm absolutely starving." Amy said, her mouth already watering just at the thought of wings.

Ben didn't waste anytime and made a plate of food for Amy and then himself.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Amy asked, as she ate a wing.

"I've been thinking a lot about my future and I've finally made a decision as to what I want from it." Ben said, eating slowly.

"That's great, what have you decided?" Amy asked.

"I want to go and live in Italy for a while." Ben said.

"What? Why?" Amy asked, putting her wing down and turning to face Ben.

"I just need some time away." Ben said.

"But, why this sudden change of heart?" Amy asked, panicking within, at the thought of Ben leaving.

"I just, I just need a new perspective." Ben said.

"You can get that here too. Once you go back to school, life will feel normal again." Amy said, convincing herself more than Ben.

"I don't think life is ever going to feel normal again." Ben said.

"Sure it will, I'll help you remember and everything will be okay." Amy said.

"Amy, I don't know if I'm ever going to remember. But what I do know is that you finally have everything you have ever wanted, I cant let you throw that away over me, I'm not worth it." Ben said.

"Is that why you want to leave? Because you think I'm throwing my life away?" Amy asked.

"Partly, yeah." Ben said.

"Ben, I'm not throwing anything away. Ricky and I have our problems but he understands. I don't think there's going to be a time when Ricky and I will not have problems because that's just what happens when you're parents. Plus the choice of throwing my life away, should be mine, not yours." Amy said.

"Everyone has put their lives on hold for me and I don't think I'm ever going to get better." Ben said.

"So you just want to run away?" Amy asked, getting upset.

"I want to get and give some space. You're amazing Amy, you really are and you're the reason I haven't broken down. But you have a life and I cant expect you to just sit around and wait for me to remember." Ben said.

"I'm still living my life Ben and someday you will remember. Until then, what you remember is enough." Amy said.

"What if I never remember? What if this is as far as things go? Wouldn't you regret every minute you spent with me, depressed because of the way things have become instead of spending it with Ricky, happily engaged?" Ben asked.

"Not for a second." Amy said.

Ben didn't say anything, he just looked at Amy, really looked at her. In that moment, looking into her hazel eyes, he knew he loved her, really loved her. He didn't need to remember their past to know the kind of future he wanted and how much he wanted it to be with Amy. But she was engaged to the father of her son, something he was sure she would've wanted for a long time. He loved her too much to screw that up for her. He hadn't spoken to his dad yet about Italy. He thought telling Amy would give him clarity but it just confused him even more.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben took a deep breath and entered his father's study.

"Hey dad." Ben said, as he walked in.

"Hey Ben." Leo said, looking up from the pile of papers on his desk.

"I've made a decision." Ben said, taking a seat.

"What have you decided?" Leo asked.

"I want to go to Italy." Ben said.

"Benjamin.." Leo started.

"I know you think I'm making a mistake but I'm not. I just need a break from seeing everything I screwed up, the things I don't get to remember. I have done everything I could to keep everyone happy, but for the first time, I want to do something for me, please let me." Ben said, interrupting Leo.

"I've been doing some thinking. I'm going to call your uncle in Italy and I'm going to call your school. I'll give you a plane ticket and you'll have mike. You can change your mind till the last minute and I promise to be okay with whatever you decide." Leo said.

"You mean it?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, if this is what helps you, then it's my job to make it happen for you." Leo said.

"Thanks dad, I don't know what I'd do without you." Ben said smiling.

"You're welcome Ben, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Leo said, smiling.

Ben now felt at peace, he'd spoken to Leo and Amy, it was finally real, he was going to Italy. He hadn't been sure about whether or not he'd be able to do this but as the days had gone by, he'd become more sure that this was what was best for him and everyone else.

Ben spent the weekend packing and spending time with Henry and Alice. They'd insisted on dropping him at the airport, along with Leo. They were going to pick him up from his house. Ben knew he'd taken everything he needed but just one thing was still left for him to do.

He picked up his phone and hit number 4 on his speed dial.

"Hello?" Amy said on the other end.

"Hi Amy." Ben said.

"Where are you Ben?" Amy asked.

"I'm about to leave for the airport." Ben said.

"Come on Ben, don't go." Amy said.

"I have to Amy." Ben said.

"You don't." Amy said.

"I do, that's why I didn't tell you I was leaving because I knew it would too damn hard. But I just had to hear your voice once before I left." Ben said.

"I really wish you weren't going." Amy said starting to cry.

"Me too, but I have to. I need you to know that even though I may not remember, you fixed me Amy Juergens. I don't need to remember to know why I loved you, why I still do. You deserve everything you want and more. I hope you and Ricky have an amazing life together and who knows, maybe in another life, you and I could have everything we thought we would." Ben said chocking up.

"Thank you Ben, for saving me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Yeah, in another life." Amy said.

Ben was about to hang up, when Amy said," And Ben?"

"Yeah." Ben said, wiping his tears.

"You're worth way more than you realize. You're an amazing guy and no matter what happens, I don't ever want you forget that. I know I wont." Amy said.

"Thanks. Goodbye Amy." Ben said.

"Goodbye Ben." Amy said. Once she hung up, she couldn't control her tears anymore. It was just all too much. She was overcome with a sense of grief because for the first time, it felt like Ben was really gone.

Ben just sat on his bed for a while, looking around his room and committing it to memory ; hoping at one day he'd come back, with the heart to make new memories, a heart without any pain.

Alice, Henry and Leo came to pick Ben up. Once they were all seated in the car, Mike asked, "Where to?"

Alice, Leo and Henry looked at Ben expectantly, hoping against hope he would say school, but Ben said," the airport."

Alice and Henry tried lifting Ben's spirits, talking about all the times they'd spent together, the times even Ben remembered.

Once they'd reached the airport, Alice, Henry and Leo started crying as the thought of Ben leaving finally started sinking in for them.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Ben said, taking his bags out of the car.

"Because you don't have to, we can find a way to make everything okay here." Alice said.

"Alice is right, we can make everything just the way it used to be, you don't have to go." Henry said.

"I don't want things to be the way they used to be, I want something different, something better. I know you don't understand why I have to do this but I just do. I want you guys to know that, I love you guys and I'd be absolutely lost without you two and no matter what happens and where I may go, you'll always be my best friends." Ben said.

"We love you too." Henry and Alice said, giving Ben a hug.

Alice and Henry moved aside to give Ben and Leo a moment after they'd said their goodbyes.

"Thanks dad." Ben said, hugging Leo.

"For what?" Leo asked.

"For letting me do this, even though this is really hard for you. You've saved me so many times, even before the accident and I've never even said thank you." Ben said with tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to. I love you Benjamin." Leo said pulling away.

"I love you too dad." Ben said.

He said one final bye to everyone and then Ben was off. He was starting life over with a feeling of pain and of optimism. His life at Valley Gen would always be a part of him and so would the people in his life but it was time for him to explore a new part of himself, a part that was just for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben had been gone a couple of weeks now and that had somehow gotten Adrian, Grace and Amy closer together. This was the second night they were having dinner together,that week. They'd spoken about everything they could think of, when Grace suddenly said," I miss Ben."

"Me too. I still feel guilty." Adrian said, poking around the food on her plate with her fork.

"What happened wasn't your fault Adrian. What happened to Ben was an accident." Grace said.

"He left because of that accident." Adrian said.

"He left because he needed space, he need to start over." Grace said. She looked over at Amy, who hadn't said anything. "How are you doing with everything Amy?"

Amy didn't say anything for a second. "I feel incomplete without him."

Grace and Adrian looked at each other, neither of them knew what to say.

"How so?" Adrian asked.

"Before Ben's accident, I felt like I had everything I could ever need. I had a beautiful son, I was dating his father and we were a happy family. But after his accident, after I spent time with him, it feels like nothing is enough anymore." Amy said, a lump forming in her throat.

"Have you told Ricky about how you feel?" Grace asked.

"No." Amy said, looking up at Grace.

"You should Amy, he deserves to know." Grace asked.

"Tell him what? That I feel incomplete without my ex- boyfriend who forgot me?" Amy said, getting irritated.

"Yes." Adrian said.

"Why should I tell him? It's isn't going to help anything." Amy said.

"Because you're marrying him Amy. It's a huge commitment and he deserves to know." Adrian said.

"By the time we get married, these feeling would've been long gone. This is just me dealing with Ben leaving." Amy said defensively.

"These feelings aren't just going to go away Amy, you said you feel incomplete without him." Grace said.

Amy didn't say anything, she just stared at the candle in front of her.

"Amy, I know it's going to be hard but you and Ricky really have to deal with this." Grace said.

"What good is that going to do? We'll break up." Amy said.

"That's better than marrying someone you don't love." Grace said.

"I love Ricky." Amy said, trying to convince herself more than Adrian and Grace.

"You love him but you're not in love with him." Adrian said.

"What difference does that make?" Amy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"All the difference in the world! You shouldn't marry someone you aren't in love with Amy." Adrian said.

"Adrian's right, I know you and Ricky felt that you had to try being together for John but you don't need to spend your life feeling incomplete." Grace said.

"So what should I do?" Amy asked.

"Talk to Ricky, tell him how you feel. It wont be easy but it'll be for the best." Grace said.

"What do I do after that? Ricky and I would've broken up, we wont be a family." Amy said.

"You're always going to be a family. John's better off with two happy parents who are friends, than having two parents who are unhappy." Grace said.

"We could be happy." Amy said.

"Loving each other, won't be enough. It's going to fall short someday Amy." Adrian said.

Amy knew she had to speak to Ricky, whether she wanted to or not. It wasn't just Ben leaving, Ricky and she hadn't been in love for a long time ; it just took Ben leaving for her to realize that. She and Ricky had been holding onto the thought of being together for John but how many nights were they going to keep fighting to stay together when all both of them wanted was to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy thought a lot about what Adrian and Grace had said to her, over the next couple of days. She knew the right thing was to just talk to Ricky, they needed to deal with this sooner or later, but right now Amy really wanted it to happen later. She was still getting herself together from Ben leaving; she just couldn't do this right now.

Amy, Ricky and John had just had dinner and Amy was doing the dishes.

"Hey come on, let me do it." Ricky said, trying to take the plate Amy was washing from her. He'd just walked into the kitchen after putting John down.

"It's okay, I've got this." Amy said.

"I know, but let me do it." Ricky said.

"I said I've got it Ricky!" Amy said raising her voice.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so angry, all the time?" Ricky asked getting irritated.

"I am not angry." Amy said as she continued to wash the plate.

"Yes you are and both of us know why." Ricky said.

"Why Ricky?" Amy said, getting angrier.

"It's because Ben left, isn't it?" Ricky said.

"God damn it Ricky, can you just stop bringing Ben up in everything." Amy said putting the plate in the cabinet and turning to look at Ricky.

"The only reason I keep bringing him up is because you haven't been you since his accident." Ricky said.

"What do you want me to say? That the accident didn't affect me? Of course it did. Had Adrian been in an accident and forgotten you and only you, wouldn't you have been affected?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"I would've, but that's not the same thing." Ricky said.

"Why?" Amy said.

"Because I'm not in love with Adrian." Ricky said.

"I'm not in love with Ben, okay?" Amy said.

"Really? Because before his accident, you and I were happy. You were still you." Ricky said.

"Let's face it Ricky, this fight like all our fights has more to do with us and less with Ben. We haven't been happy in a very long time. And as far as me being me is concerned, somebody who was a huge part of my life was in car accident and forgot me and then after that left me. So I'm sorry if I'm not the happiest person alive." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked.

"Come on Ricky, you don't love me." Amy said.

"I love you." Ricky said.

"Yeah but you're not in love with me." Amy said.

"So?" Ricky asked.

"So? We want to get married, Ricky. You know when people who are madly in love with each other get married; even then their love isn't enough to keep them together. Do you really think that we could be happily married if we aren't in love with each other?" Amy asked.

"We love each other, that means something." Ricky said.

"It does but it doesn't mean everything. For a very long time, my parents weren't in love with each other Ricky, but they loved each other, they had three kids, they thought all that would be enough to make them happy. But it never is. I don't want to make my parents' mistakes." Amy said.

"We're not your parents, Amy." Ricky said.

"We aren't. I not even out of high school yet Ricky, I'm not ready to be married. I thought I was okay with not being in love with the person I'm promising to spend the rest of my life with but I'm not." Amy said.

"You cant do this." Ricky said, both him and Amy now crying.

"We both deserve better than this. I know that you think this is what's best for John, that even on days when you hate being with me, you stay for him. But you don't need to and neither do I." Amy said.

"He deserves to have his parents and him be a family." Ricky said.

"We're always going to be a family, Ricky. We don't have to be together for that, we just need to be friends." Amy said.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it, raise a child as friends?" Ricky asked.

"People do it all over the world, why wont we be able to do it. We love each other Ricky, we care about each other that's more than enough to be real friends." Amy said.

After both Ricky and Amy had cooled off, they sat down to discuss how things would work moving forward. Neither of them wanted to say it, but they were both relived. None of them wanted this, they wanted so badly to be in love with each other but they'd known for a while that, that spark that they so desperately wanted to believe was still there had gone out.

Both of them knew this wasn't going to be easy but at least this way, they'd be happy and they'd be a family. They didn't know what the future held for them but for now, this was enough.


	16. Chapter 16

After Ricky and Amy broke up, she took some time to just think about what she wanted. She knew that her break up with Ricky was about more than just them not being in love. It was also about her and Ben. But the truth was, there was no her and Ben, he wasn't here and she was starting to think he wasn't coming back.

Amy had moved back to the house and her mom was coming today so she could discuss things with her parents, which she wasn't looking forward to. She and her dad had been arguing since he found out about the break up.

Once Anne came, George called Amy downstairs.

"Hey Mom." Amy said, walking to Anne to give her a hug.

"Hey Amy, how are you doing?" Anne asked, hugging Amy back.

"I'm okay." I said.

"You can still get back together you know." George said from behind the two of them.

"Yeah but I don't want to get back together with him." Amy said, pulling away from Anne.

"Well you should. The father of your son was ready to marry you and you should marry him." George said, crossing his arms.

"The father of my son was ready to marry me? I deserve better than him just being ready to marry me. And for the last time, I don't love Ricky and I'm not going to be married to someone, I don't love." Amy said, getting irritated.

"That's not what's important, giving John two parents who are married is." George said.

"Really? Because if that's the most important thing, why did you and mom break up?" Amy asked.

"Because.." George said, looking to Anne for help but she seemed irritated with him too.

"You don't have an answer do you? And I'm not even out of high school, how can expect that out of me. I'm done explaining myself to people, this is my life and I'm going to do what I think is right. I don't care what anyone else thinks." Amy said.

"You don't have to care about other people." Anne said reassuringly, trying to calm Amy down.

"You're being selfish." George said.

"I'm selfish? Because I want to be my own person before I'm a wife? I want to go to college in New York and fulfill my dreams." Amy said.

"You're a mother Amy, that always comes first." George said.

"Don't you think I know that? I have done everything to be the best mother I can but because I'm a mother my dreams don't become less important dad. If Ricky wanted to go to New York, you'd be fine with it but he's a father too. He has equal responsibility." Amy said.

George just stared at Amy, not knowing what to say.

"I'm done having this argument with you and if it bothers you so much, I don't think we should talk about it anymore." Amy said.

George got pissed and left to take Moose for a walk and Anne and Amy sat down to talk.

"So how have you been?" Amy asked.

"Good, I'm happy with my new life." Anne said.

"I'm really glad mom." Amy said smiling.

"For what it's worth, I think you'll be happy in your new life too." Anne said.

"I hope so." Amy said.

"What have you planned?" Anne said.

"Planned?" Amy asked.

"Whenever you start over, you always plan something that'll be the first thing that you do once it happens." Anne said.

"Well, I got early admission into Hudson University." Amy said.

"That's great Amy! I'm so proud of you." Anne said.

"Thanks mom. They've asked me to come see the campus in the next two months." Amy said.

"You should go." Anne said.

"I just might. Amy said. After a bit of hesitation, Amy continued,"I've realized something this past week."

"What?" Anne asked.

"I'm in love with Ben." Amy said.

"Ben? Since when?" Anne asked, a little surprised.

"Since always I think. It just took him getting into that accident for me to realize it." Amy said.

"Does he know?" Anne asked.

"No." Amy said, looking down at her lap.

"Are you going to tell him?" Anne asked.

"No." Amy said.

"Why?" Anne asked.

"Because he's gone mom and I don't think he's ever coming back." Amy said.

"Then go to him." Anne said.

"I would but not right now, I'm such a mess and he was a mess when he left, he deserves better than to have me pile more problems on him. So once I'm me again, I might just go see him." Amy said.

"I think that's a great idea." Anne said.

Saying it just made it feel real for Amy. She'd known she loved Ben since she got that phone call saying he'd been in an accident. Her breath was hitched in her throat, just the thought of losing him killing her inside. She'd always known but it was all about timing and it just wasn't their time right now.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Guys, there's a one year time jump in the chapter, I hope you like it!**

Amy couldn't believe it had already been a year since she and Ricky had broken up, since Ben had left. The year had been full of self reflection for her. Since John was born, Amy was never by herself, so she never really knew who she was outside of being with somebody. So, she took the year to get to know herself as the mother, daughter, sister and friend she had grown to become over the past few years. Amy had gotten so caught up in being a mother and a girlfriend that she hadn't realized how much she and her circumstances had changed over the years. But this soul searching had finally gotten her to a point where she felt like herself again and for once, even though she didn't know much, she at least knew herself.

Ben couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. The year in Italy was exactly what he'd needed. It was hard at first, being away from his dad, Amy and everyone else but he'd always known this was for the best. Maria and her friends and family had taken great care of Ben and made him feel like a part of the family. Ben was finally starting to feel like his life was his again. He was ready to experience things again, be who he used to be before his accident. He was ready to live again.

Even though the year had been great, Amy always seemed to feel incomplete. She'd thought that that feeling of something being missing would go away over time, but it just grew, each day. She missed Ben, there wasn't a moment when she didn't. She loved him, she always had but she didn't want to push him. It had been a year, she didn't even know where he was, how he was, who he was with. Amy tried not thinking about all those things because it just broke her heart.

Ben had had a lot of fun over the past year, learning Italian, working for his uncle. But even on the days where he was surrounded by people, he felt alone. He always felt alone when he wasn't with Amy. He tried his best not to think about her, she was probably married to Ricky by now and they were probably living as a happy family. He knew that he had to leave so that Amy could get some perspective, but it still hurt.

The day had finally come, it was time for Amy to go to Hudson University tomorrow.

As Anne and Amy packed things up, Amy turned to Anne and asked," Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Absolutely. Don't you?" Anne asked.

"I don't know. I know this is what I want but what about john?" Amy said.

"Amy, if this is what you want, go for it and don't be apologetic. John has Ricky and they'll be fine." Anne said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Amy said, putting clothes into her suit case.

"I'm really proud of you Amy." Anne said, passing clothes to Amy to put into her bag.

"Why?" Amy asked, moving around the room to get various things.

"Because you drowned out all the voices that tried to convince you that you and your dreams weren't as important anymore and you went and got admission into the college of your dreams. I'm so glad that you showed the courage, that I never could." Anne said.

"Thanks mom, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Amy said, going to give her mother a hug.

Amy and Anne finished packing and Amy was all set. She was nervous but in the best possible way. She knew it would be hard but it would be worth it. Ricky came by the next evening to get John and say goodbye and George and Anne went to drop Amy at the airport.

"Hey Ames, I know I've been on your case a lot but I really do want you to have a good time." George said.

"Thanks dad." Amy said, giving her father a hug.

After she'd said her goodbyes, Amy went to board her flight. It had been exhausting, packing and saying goodbye to everyone she loved. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep.

The next day, she went to see the campus and just walking in as a student was a dream come true. She'd been unsure, for a very long time. She'd thought she was being selfish, that she didn't deserve this but just being there made all those insecurities go away, they were replaced by feelings of awe and happiness. She was going to be fulfilling her dream, something she thought she'd never get the chance to do, especially after John was born.

After registering, Amy just walked around the campus, trying to commit every building, hallway to memory. Once she was tired enough of walking around and there wasn't anything more left to see, Amy decided to go and do some sight seeing. She'd already seen a lot of New York but she knew it would be a different feeling seeing it, when she knew she was here to stay.

She was standing at the entrance of the University, waiting for a taxi, when she saw someone who looked very familiar. She couldn't see the man properly, just the outline of his lean body. She told herself, she was crazy but somehow she just couldn't stop looking at him. So she waited for him to turn because she knew she wouldn't be at ease until she'd seen his face properly.

When the man turned to look in Amy direction, it was as if her heart stopped beating.

"Ben?" She asked, walking toward the man.

"Amy?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not being able to contain her smile.

"I'm going to be attending college here, I always knew you'd get in." Ben said smiling at her.

"I'm so happy to see you." She said, giving Ben a hug. She couldn't believe it, he was really here. She never thought she'd see him again.

"Me too. How have you been?" Ben asked.

"Good, what about you?" Amy asked.

"Good too." Ben said.

"How was Italy?" Amy asked.

"It was exactly what I needed back then, to get some perspective but I think it's time for me to start over, here." Ben said.

"That's great Ben." Amy said.

"So, how are Ricky and John?" Ben asked awkwardly.

"They're fine. Ricky and I broke up actually." Amy said.

"Oh. What happened?" Ben asked. He was really trying to hide his happiness.

"We wanted different things." Amy said.

"I'm sorry." Ben said.

"Me too, but it's okay. Anyone special in your life?" Amy said. She was holding her breath, it would shatter her if he said yes.

"No." Ben said.

Amy couldn't help but smile.

"So, I know this place that has amazing wings, do you want to go?" Ben asked.

"Wings? Did you remember?" Amy asked.

"No, you told me after my accident that you loved them." Ben said, smiling a little.

"Oh yeah. I'd love to." Amy said, smiling.

As Ben and Amy walked into the sunset, Amy knew her life wouldn't be so incomplete after all.


	18. Chapter 18

As Amy and Ben walked into the restaurant, she had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't count the number of times she and Ben had gone out to eat together, but today was different. It was new, as if they were meeting for the first time.

They took their seats and placed their orders. Once their food had come, they started talking properly.

"So, now tell me about Italy." Amy said.

"There's not really much to tell. It was great; it was exactly what I needed it to be. I'm sorry about the way I left though. I know I should've met you but I knew that if I did, I'd want to stay." Ben said.

"Well then I wish you would've met me then ." Amy said, smiling.

"Hahah, what about you, how did you end up at Hudson University?" Ben asked, taking a bite of his wing.

"I always wanted this but I just never thought I'd get it. For a very long time, I thought being a mother made my aspirations less important." Amy said.

"So what changed?" Ben asked.

"When you left, I decided to take a look at my life and it just wasn't what I wanted it to be. I somehow found the courage to come see the campus last year and when I did, I just knew I had to be here." Amy said.

"Is that why you and Ricky broke up?" Ben said, looking up at Amy.

"No, we broke up because we just weren't in love with each other anymore. I think we were more in love with the idea of being closer to a conventional family than anything else." Amy said.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'm better than okay. This Is what I needed. I needed to start over without really starting over. You know what I mean right?" Amy asked, picking up a wing.

"Yeah, I of all people get it. But I'm really happy you took charge of your life and made it something you'd be proud of looking back. Plus starting over doesn't mean letting go of all the good things, it just means you move on from the bad." Ben said.

"It's really good to see you Ben." Amy said smiling. She was washed over with a wave of nostalgia. Ben was always this guy, he just knew what to say, he always knew Amy and what she was thinking. Ben was still her Ben, without even realizing it.

"Yeah, It's really good to see you too." Ben said smiling back at Amy.

"I'm so glad I found you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Amy said, looking down at her plate.

"I always knew we'd meet again." Ben said.

"How?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"I just knew that the way things went down wasn't it for us, there had to be more." Ben said.

Amy just smiled, she couldn't stop. And who could blame her, she was having dinner with Ben, he was actually here. "So how did you pick New York?"

"I just thought that I wanted to go to a really great place for college and one of the colleges I applied to was Hudson and when I found out I got in, it just felt right. You always wanted to go to college here, right?" Ben said, eating.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Amy asked, hoping Ben had started remembering.

"I've stayed in touch with Alice and Henry and they keep telling me this kind of stuff." Ben said awkwardly.

"Oh." Amy said.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch much, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't speak to you everyday and not be with you, it would be too hard. I'd want to come back and I couldn't do that." Ben said.

"It's okay, I get it." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy." Ben said.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"For everything. You were really there for me after my accident. And I know that I don't say it enough but thank you for putting your pain aside, to heal mine." Ben said.

"I wouldn't have things any other way." Amy said, smiling.

Neither of them said anything for a bit, letting the sparks of the moment hang all around them.

"So where are you staying?" Ben asked.

"In the dorm for now, but I need to find a place so that John can come visit." Amy said.

"Why don't you come live in my building? We have an apartment free on the ground floor, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind letting you stay there." Ben said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Ben said, getting excited.

"Thanks so much Ben." Amy said.

Ben just smiled back at her. He couldn't believe he would get to spend every minute with Amy. It felt like a dream. Maybe starting over wasn't such a mistake he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Ben had started helping Amy move in, the very next day. Amy loved her new apartment, to her, it marked her new beginning. A beginning she could share with her son.

Ben and Amy sat down to take a break and have some sandwiches.

"I think we're almost done." Ben said looking around at the few boxes that were placed around the apartment.

"Thanks Ben." Amy said smiling at Ben.

"It's no problem, moving can be fun." Ben said smiling.

"Not just for helping me move but for giving me this apartment, for being there from the second we met." Amy said.

"I've done nothing. You deserve must more." Ben said smiling.

Amy just smiled back. It still surprised her that someone could be as supportive and loving as Ben was. She was happy with Ricky but not the way she was with Ben. With Ben, every moment was full of so much love and appreciation, she felt like the best version of herself whenever she was with him. He gave her butterflies,in the best possible way.

"So, I was wondering, if you'd like to go out with me Saturday night." Ben said, a little nervous.

Amy didn't say anything for a second and then said,"I'd love to."

"Around seven?" He asked.

"Sounds great." Amy said, getting excited already.

"Amy?" Ben asked.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"I've come to terms with the fact that I'm not ever going to remember our past. And if you haven't come to terms with that and if it's going to hurt you knowing that I cant remember then maybe you should take some time to process it, before we start over." Ben said.

Amy was a little taken aback by Ben's sudden seriousness. She just thought for a minute, weighing her words carefully."Ben, for almost a year, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought about you every single day and there wasn't a second that didn't go by that I didn't miss you. I know that you probably wont ever remember what we had, but as long you're here and you're with me, that's all I need." Amy said.

Ben smiled, he didn't know what to say but he just knew that even if he didn't remember, it wouldn't matter because their future together was going to be even better than their past.

Ben leaned in a little closer to Amy and Amy smiled a little, before kissing him. They'd both waited for this, for what felt like their whole lives. None of them had ever had a kiss quiet like this. A kiss filled with so much passion, love and potential. It was so much better than their first kiss and so many that took place after that.

Ben wondered it this was how it had always been and if it had, why he'd ever stopped kissing Amy. There had always been so much unspoken between them, things they wanted to say but couldn't and with that kiss, they'd told each other everything that was in their hearts and so much more.

"So Saturday then?" Ben said pulling away, breathless. He could wipe the smile off his face.

"Saturday." Amy said biting her lip.


	20. Chapter 20

Ben hadn't ever been this nervous for anything in his life before. He picked out his best clothes and went to have a shower. He tried telling himself that there was nothing to worry about. It was just dinner with Amy, they'd done this a million times. But he knew it was so much more. It was the first day of their new beginning and he really didn't want to screw it up.

Amy rushed to get ready, this was one thing she just couldn't be late for. She picked out a pink short dress to wear for the night and went to do her make up. She was so nervous, she'd spent the past year moping around for Ben, for their future together ; and it was finally happening for them.

Ben took a deep breath, bracing himself before he actually knocked on Amy's door.

"Hey." Ben said. He couldn't stop looking at Amy. It felt like he'd seen her for the very first time. His heart was beating so fast, he was half way sure even Amy could hear it. Seeing Amy, with her hair down and in that dress, he knew he didn't deserve her. That even if he spent the rest of his life trying to be worthy of someone like her, he wouldn't be able to ever be someone who deserved her.

"Hey." Amy said smiling. She couldn't stop looking at Ben either. He'd somehow become more handsome over the past year and his smile always made Amy's heart skip. She'd waited for this so long, even before Ben's accident. She just couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"You ready to go?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Amy said smiling.

Ben extended his arm, which Amy happily took and they were off.

Ben had spent hours looking for the fanciest restaurant in town, that also happened to serve wings. He'd had a car and a bouquet of flowers, waiting for Amy. He'd tried to make everything perfect.

Once they were seated at the restaurant, Ben saw Amy looking around their private booth in awe. "I know it's not as fun as the carnival but I thought this would be fun too." Ben said.

"Haha, this is amazing Ben. Forget about the carnival, this is about starting over, remember?" Amy said.

"Already forgotten." Ben said, smiling at how true the statement really was.

"So how was Italy?" Amy asked, looking over her menu.

"Amazing. I actually went back to all the places I'd gone to in our Sophomore year." Ben said.

"How was that?" Amy asked.

"Great, I thought it would help me remember. When it didn't, I got really frustrated with everything but then I realized that I was in one of the most beautiful countries in the world, I should enjoy it." Ben said.

"That's great Ben." Amy said.

"We should go together someday." Ben said.

"Yeah, we should. I'd love that." Amy said smiling.

Ben and Amy spent the whole dinner talking and not once did their past ever come up, they were so engrossed in finding out about what had transpired in the other's life over the past year, that it felt like all of that was.. Forgotten.

Ben walked Amy to her apartment.

"I had a really great time tonight." Amy said biting her lip.

"I did too. We should do it again sometime." Ben said.

"Yeah we really should." Amy said smiling.

Ben leaned in to kiss Amy and it reminded her of how their first kiss had been ; they were both a little nervous, a little awkward but it had been beautiful. This kiss was somehow better, because there was no baggage. Amy wasn't hiding the fact that she was pregnant, she wasn't confused about where she was going and where she wanted to be. She knew where she wanted to be, right here with Ben.

Once they'd pulled away, Ben looked into Amy's eyes and said," I love you."

"I love you too." Amy said, leaning in to kiss Ben again.

Once they'd pulled away, Ben had a very confused look on his face.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"That's the second time I've told I loved you, on our first date, isn't it?" Ben asked, a little embarrassed.

"Hahah yeah, it is actually!" Amy said laughing a little.

Ben started blushing a little out embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love that you love me so much." Amy said.

And that was all Ben needed to hear.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: There's a four year time jump in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

Ben and Amy had been together for four years. Everyday since they'd reunited at the Hudson campus had been a dream. For all the time the'yd known each other, their timing had never been right, until now. This time around, everything was perfect and new. Amy had never thought that Ben forgetting her and their past would give them a chance at a new kind of future, a happier future.

Ben and Amy had just graduated and they were trying to figure out what they wanted to do next. Both of them were sitting at the table in their kitchen. They'd been living together for two years now, Amy still couldn't believe it was ' their' apartment.

Amy was on her laptop, trying to find a way to get tickets for Sam Smith's concert on Thursday but it was sold out.

"Hey, do you want to go to that restaurant you like on Broadway on Saturday?" Ben asked.

"Sure. Yeah I think it'll be fun, we haven't been there in years." Amy asked, looking away from her screen, to look at Ben.

"Yeah, we just haven't gotten the time to go there, but finally now that we've graduated, we have all the time in the world. Plus we have the perfect occasion to celebrate.." Ben said.

"Sounds great." Amy said smiling.

After a long time, Amy was completely relaxed. She and Ben had graduated and John had gotten the chance to see her graduate. Ben and John had become best friends over the course of the past four years and now John was back in California with Ricky. Somewhere along the road, Ricky , Amy and Ben had somehow found it in their hearts to become friends.

Amy and Ben put on their best clothes for the day. Amy looked breath taking. Ben was still in awe of the effect she had on him; not just when she was dressed up but even when she'd just woken up, her hair a mess but her smile was enough to make his heart race.

By the time they were able to leave, it was already seven. They reached the restaurant at eight and it was completely empty. There were candles lit at every table and Amy looked over at Ben, who had a huge smile on his face.

"What's going on Ben?" Amy asked.

Ben didn't say anything and gestured the staff to turn on all the lights. There was a stage and only the shadow of the man on the stage could be seen. The spotlight fell on him to reveal, it was Sam Smith.

"Oh my god Ben! How did you do this?" Amy asked. She couldn't breath, she was that excited.

"Turns out my dad knew his manager and he was happy to help us out." Ben said.

"Thank you Ben. Thank you, thank you!" Amy said giving a quick hug to Ben.

"I love your music! I'm your biggest fan!" Amy shouted toward Sam Smith.

"Thank You." Sam Smith said smiling.

Sam Smith played for Ben and Amy as they had dinner. Once they were done, Ben took Amy's hands in his and said, "Amy, we've been through a lot together over the past couple of years but even on the days where giving up felt like the only option, I always held onto you, you were always my safety net. I don't know what I would do without you. I know that I've forgotten our past but all that matters is our future together and no matter what happens, not matter how hard things get, as long as I have you, none of it is going to matter. I love you Amy Juergens. The time we spent apart was hell for me and I never want to let you go. So, Amy Juergens Will you marry me?" Ben asked, as he went down on one knee and took out the huge diamond engagement ring he had bought for Amy.

Amy had dreamed about this moment since she was a little girl and she'd thought that what she had dreamed and imagined that moment to be was as perfect and wonderful as it was possible for it to be. But Ben had proved her wrong, he'd somehow managed to make even her most impossible dreams come true. "Yes! Yes!" Amy said, as Ben made her wear the ring.

When Amy said yes, Sam started singing "Stay With Me." Ben asked Amy to dance and they went onto the dance floor. Amy remembered the first time she'd danced with Ben as if it was yesterday. It was a memory she used to hold onto and think about when times got hard but now she didn't need it anymore. She had new memories, memories that would last her a lifetime.


	22. Chapter 22

Ben and Amy had been flooded with congratulatory messages all weekend. They'd decided to go back to California to meet their families and start planning the wedding. Anne had invited Ben and Amy for a family dinner at her house in Palm Springs. George, Wife number one, Ashley, Leo, Camille, Chloe, John and Robbie were going to be there. It was as Anne described it, the beginning of the coming together of two families.

Dinner was great. Amy couldn't remember a happy dinner that she'd had with her whole family but it seemed as if Ben's family's calmness balanced out her family's madness. Once dinner was over, Amy was sitting on the couch in her mother's living room, when Anne walked by and saw Amy sitting there.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Anne asked.

"Just thinking." Amy said, looking at her mother, who was standing in the doorway.

"Thinking about what?" Anne asked, taking a seat next to Amy on the couch.

"The past couple of years of my life. How miserable I'd been for so long and how I thought that, that was never good to end. But then I went to New York and met Ben again and it felt like my life got a new beginning." Amy said.

"That's amazing Amy. I'm so happy to see you so happy. I'm so proud of you for going to New York, it wasn't an easy decision but you've managed to make your dreams come true while still being an amazing mother." Anne said.

"Thanks mom, I wouldn't have ever been able to do it, had you not supported me and pushed me. I was ready to give up but you showed me the light. "Amy said smiling.

Anne just smiled and hugged her daughter, proud of where they'd reached in their relationship; a place she never thought they'd get to after she told Amy, she was gay.

Ben and Amy were staying the night there, in Anne's guest bedroom. As Leo was about to leave, he decided to go say bye to Ben.

"Hey, we're leaving." Leo said, standing in the doorway of the guest room.

"Bye dad, Thanks for coming." Ben said, getting up from the bed to give his father a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Leo said, hugging his son back. As he was about to leave, he turned back to Ben and said, "And hey Benjamin, I know that the past couple of years have been hard but I'm very proud of the man you've become. "Leo said.

"Thanks dad, I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks for supporting me not just these past couple of years but my whole life, I'd be lost without you." Ben said.

"I love you, son." Leo said, as he was leaving.

"I love you too, dad." Ben said smiling.

Once Ben and Amy were done catching up with their families, they met back their room.

"Hey." Ben said, giving Amy a kiss.

"Hey, how was your time with your family?" Amy asked.

"Great, how was yours?" Ben asked.

"Great. It made me realize that I want to have the wedding here. I know that thinking about our past hurts you but I still remember it Ben, its what made us fall in love the first time around and I just don't want to forget it completely." Amy said.

"Alright, we'll have the wedding here. Whatever you want, I don't mind." Ben said smiling.

Amy was so happy that Ben agreed, when he'd first proposed, she'd always imagined them getting married at the park. Maybe that dream could come true, this time around. They were both exhausted and decided to get some sleep, a day of wedding planning was ahead of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Amy and Ben's wedding was next week. All the arrangements had been made, Amy had gotten her dress and Ben had gotten his tux. Amy had had no time to herself the past couple of months; she spent every waking minute planning the wedding. Now that everything was finally taken care of, she finally had the day off. Ben was at work, he'd started working at the Butcher shop for some extra money before the wedding and today was his last day.

Amy had nothing to do, Ben was at work and today was Ricky's time with John. She'd been sitting on the couch and watching TV all day. Once she couldn't watch any more infomercials, she decided to drive around town and clear her head.

She got in her car with no destination in mind but before she knew it, she was in front of the church. She stood in front of it for a few minutes, remembering her first date with Ben. After a couple of minutes of standing outside, she decided to go inside.

She walked into the gym and it was like she was back to that night.

As she was walking around, she flashbacked to Ben asking her to dance.

"Do you dance?" Ben asked.

"Not really." Amy said, biting her lip.

"Me either. How hard could it be?" Ben asked extending his hand.

Amy could almost hear that conversation. Even though years had passed since then, she still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Once Amy was back in the car, she decided to keep driving around, she wasn't ready to go home just yet. She drove by her old house next. She still couldn't believe someone else was living there. She stood outside it for sometime. She'd thought a lot of memories would come flashing back, but all she could remember was Ben standing at her door with her jacket.

"I forgot something." Ben said.

Amy was a little confused with respect to what Ben was talking about.

"I forgot to do this." Ben said, as he leaned in to kiss Amy.

Amy touched her lip, she still remembered how that kiss had felt; her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

It was getting late and Amy knew she should be heading home, but she just wanted to drive around for a little while more and Without even realizing it, Amy was at the park and walking toward Her and Ben's bench. She just stood there for a while. This time no memories came flashing back, instead she just went and sat there. She hadn't realized it while she'd driven around but she'd retraced her and Ben's relationship. She couldn't believe it was years ago when Ben and she had created all those memories. They were still so fresh in her mind and part of her missed who she and Ben used to be.

She looked down at the diamond ring on her finger, remembering back to the time when Ben had gone down on his knee at this very place. She was so helpless, so lost and he was that ray of light, guiding her through all the darkness she had created for herself. She and Ben had gone through so much, things that had made them who they were; together and apart.

She would never let herself think about it but it still hurt that Ben never remembered who they'd been and there were times when she thought that was a good thing. Ben was free of all the pain and heartache, but he had also forgotten all the good times, the moments when they'd fallen in love with each other.

Once Amy snapped out of her thoughts, she checked her phone. There was a message from Ben.

"Hey Amy, I hope you're having a good day. I just called to tell you that I'm getting off work early, I have a surprise for you. I'll pick you up and we can go to that Italian place you like and I'll tell you all about it. I love you." Ben said.

Amy smiled as she heard the message and remembered the message Ben had left her after Leo and Betty's wedding. She'd learnt it by heart, playing and replaying it every moment she could.

The truth was, Ben had always made her heart race and no matter how much things had changed and how much pain and heartache they'd gone through; that was something that had never changed. And that was all that really mattered.


	24. Chapter 24

Amy headed home after listening to Ben's message. She and Ben had been living in the apartment above the butcher shop, until their wedding. She couldn't stop thinking about the places she'd visited all day, as she drove home. She hadn't realized how much history she and Ben had had even before his accident. She'd always known that she'd loved Ben but today she'd been reminded why.

When she got home, Ben was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey." Amy said walking in.

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" Ben asked, getting up and giving Amy a kiss.

"I was just driving around town, thinking." Amy said.

"About what?" Ben asked, taking a seat back on the couch.

"What our life used to be like when we lived here." Amy said taking a seat next to Ben.

"Amy, if you want us to move back here, we can do that." Ben said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Of course. I never brought it up because of how much you love New York but if being here is what makes you happy, then that's what we'll do." Ben said.

"But the hotel where you want to work is in New York." Amy said.

"There will be other hotels Amy, I don't need that hotel to be happy, I just need you." Ben said, smiling.

Amy was at a loss of words, Ben often made her speechless with the amount of love he had for her. She almost felt unworthy of having someone who loved and adored her as much as Ben. There wasn't a moment when Ben didn't make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

So Amy kissed Ben passionately, somehow trying to show him through that kiss how much every single thing he did for her meant to her.

Once they broke apart, Ben said, "I have a surprise for you.

"Come on Ben, you've already done way too much." Amy said.

"I haven't done nearly enough." Ben said and walked into their bedroom.

Amy tried peeping into the room to see what Ben was getting but she couldn't see anything.

After a few minutes, Ben walked into the living room with something behind his back. "Close your eyes." He said, as he walked toward Amy.

Amy tried to contain her excitement and closed her eyes. Ben gave Amy a couple of papers. She was utterly confused with respect to what it was. So she quickly opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the American Airlines logo on top; they were two tickets to Italy.

"What do you think?" Ben asked, getting a little nervous.

"This is perfect Ben, I've always wanted to go there. How did you know?" Amy asked, still surprised at how well Ben knew her.

"On our second first day, you and I spoke about going to Italy together and I thought what better time than to go for our honeymoon." Ben said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I can't believe you remember that." Amy said.

"Of course I remember that, I remember everything. After the accident, after I realized what it means to lose something that means everything, I committed everything to memory, the way smile, the face you make when you get angry or when you're excited. How your face turns red with you cry or how you can see the guilt on your face when you think you've done something wrong." Ben said looking into Amy's eyes.

Amy was so overwhelmed that she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked getting worried.

"I never thought I would find someone who loves me as much as you. You're the kind of guy I used to dream of and I cant believe I get to have you for the rest of my life." Amy said, as she smiled through her tears.

Now it was Ben's turn to say everything he wanted through a kiss. It had taken everything they had to keep themselves together long enough to get here, a point where they were a lot of things but first and foremost, they were each other's.


	25. Chapter 25

Both Ben and Amy had been struggling with their vows all week. No words seemed to be good enough; sufficient enough to express the love they had for each other. Neither of them had let the other know that they were struggling. They'd both just hoped that when they were standing there, in front of all of their family and friends, committing themselves to each other, the words would just flow through and they did.

"There was phase in my life where I'd forgotten all that mattered, I just had no clue of where I was or who I was. But it was as if even though my mind had forgotten, my heart always knew that I belonged with you. There wasn't a second that passed during that time and after when I didn't think about you. And when I met you again in New York, it felt like a miracle, a miracle which would finally come and save me. And it did, you're my miracle Amy. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. It was just the thought of you that got me through all those moments of pain, you're the light at the end of my tunnel of darkness. And I promise to spend the rest of life, loving you and being the light that gets you by when all there is, is darkness." Ben said. It was as if seeing Amy in that dress was all he needed. It was in that moment that he realized that the words didn't matter, all that mattered was that the two of them were here and they'd made it.

Amy had started crying after hearing Ben's vows, his love for her never ceased to amaze and overwhelm her. "I always felt like I'd spent my whole life searching, searching for something to make me feel complete. Even in the moments when I had everything, it just never felt enough because something was always missing. It was when I thought I'd lost you that I realized what it truly meant to feel incomplete, broken, lost. When we met again in New York, it was as if it had finally hit me, I'd stopped searching because everything I'd always looked for was standing right in front of me. I can never describe to you how much I love you but I can tell you why I love you, I love you because you have the biggest heart I have ever seen, because there is not a moment when you don't put the needs of others before yours, because you're so cute." Amy said laughing a little through her tears " And because of how much love me, even on the days when I don't love myself."

"Do you Ben Boykewitch take Amy Juergens to be your lawfully wedded wife.." Jack's dad said.

"I do!" Ben said interrupting him.

"Do you Amy Juergens take Ben Boykewitch to be your lawfully wedded husband.." Jack's dad said.

"I do!" Amy said, interrupting him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the pride." Jack's dad said, smiling.

Ben kissed Amy as passionately yet tenderly as he could, not being able to express his happiness at finally starting his life with Amy.

Everyone was at the reception, from Grace and Adrian to Jack and Ricky and John along with everyone's parents. It was like a huge Valley Gen reunion. Ben and Amy were very touched by how many people had turned up.

"Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Ben Boykewitch." The wedding singer said, as Ben and Amy entered. Both of them said hi to everyone and then went onto the dance floor.

More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw started playing and Amy and Ben danced in the center of the dance floor. A thousand memories flashed in front of both their eyes, it had been a huge struggle getting here, but every moment of that struggle had been worth it, because it got them here, to this moment.

Once they were done with the reception, Ben and Amy rushed to the airport. They were getting late for their flight. They rushed through the formalities and caught their flight at the last minute.

As the flight took off, Amy and Ben looked over at each other, smiling. They'd always dreamed of reaching a time when they'd be starting their lives together and that day was finally here and they were ready for their very first adventure, as husband and wife.


End file.
